


Premier baiser

by LunaQueen



Series: Trois fois rien [20]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Cute, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Meetings, Love, Slice of Life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: Le premier baiser entre Emma et Thomas.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Trois fois rien [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988014
Comments: 10
Kudos: 3





	Premier baiser

**Author's Note:**

> Écrit sur le prompt "Baiser" dans le cadre d'un challenge d'écriture sur le serveur Discord de Kinaï. 
> 
> Là aussi, j'avais hâte de pouvoir vous partager un peu plus de la rencontre/relation entre Emma et Thomas, avant Matthew, alors voilà.

Leur premier baiser avait été un désastre absolu. De son point de vue à elle, en tout cas. Lui ne s'en était jamais plaint et elle ignorait si c'était de peur de la vexer ou simplement parce qu'il n'avait rien à y redire, bien que cette dernière option ne l'aurait pas surprise le moins du monde. Il n'était plus à une bizarrerie près.  
  
Ils étaient au Fireflies, elle pour accompagner des amies et lui pour travailler. Chacun d'un côté du bar. Elle sirotait son cocktail, il les préparait. Elle le dévorait des yeux, il était ébloui par les lumières trop vives de la piste de danse. Elle se forçait à rire aux blagues d'un type lourd à son côté, il lui souriait.  
  
Elle finit par courir aux toilettes, peu habituée à ingurgiter autant d'alcool – d'autant plus sans avoir rien avalé depuis la veille. Il la suivit.  
  
Penchée au-dessus de la cuvette, tenant ses cheveux du mieux qu'elle pouvait, elle pria pour qu'il rebrousse chemin en la découvrant aussi pitoyable sur le carrelage crasseux. À son plus grand malheur, il n'en fit rien et vint, au contraire, s'agenouiller tout près d'elle, remplaçant sa main de la sienne entre ses boucles brunes.  
  
― Pitié, je dois être affreuse.  
  
― Rassurez-vous, j'ai vu bien pire. Je travaille ici depuis presque dix ans, je vous laisse imaginer.  
  
― Je crois que je préfère pas.  
  
― Et vous avez bien raison.  
  
Ils éclatèrent tous deux de rire. Ses yeux, qu'elle avait cru sombres dans la pénombre du bar, étaient en réalité d'un bleu clair, semblable à un lac tranquille par un jour d'été. Sa peau pâle était couverte de taches de rousseur sur ses pommettes et l'arête de son nez. Il avait un air angélique, mais un regard trop hanté pour des traits aussi doux. Elle dut retenir ses doigts d'en tracer les contours.  
  
― Laissez-moi vous aider.  
  
Avec beaucoup de précaution, il s'installa derrière elle et se mit à frotter doucement son dos, en un geste lent et régulier qui poussa la jeune femme entre les bras du sommeil. Elle ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, immobiles, silencieux. Dix minutes, une heure, une éternité, c'était du pareil au même. Elle savait juste que sa main était incroyablement tiède à travers la fine soie de sa robe. Et que les frissons qui la dévoraient n'avaient plus rien à voir avec sa nausée, disparue désormais.  
  
Et même si sa vision était encore trouble du trop plein de cocktails dans ses veines, cela ne l'empêcha pas de trouver le chemin de sa bouche. Il avait un léger goût mentholé qui eut au moins l'avantage de la dessaouler complètement.  
  
Elle se recula aussitôt, surprise par sa propre audace.  
  
Surprise qui ne fit que s'accroître quand un large sourire barra le visage de son vis-à-vis.  
  
― Thomas, lui indiqua-t-il.  
  
― Emma, répondit-elle, la voix rauque.  
  
― Enchanté, Emma. J'imagine que c'est pas vraiment le bon moment pour vous proposer un verre ?  
  
― Seulement si c'est un verre d'eau.  
  
Ils rirent et elle dut prendre appui sur lui pour se relever. Le bras autour de sa taille était aussi fort qu'un roc et elle espéra un instant qu'il ne la lâcherait jamais, parce qu'alors elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir encore tenir debout par elle-même. Et, quand elle y réfléchissait, cela faisait déjà bien des années qu'elle s'écroulait sans cesse sans personne pour la rattraper.  
  
Mais, lui, l'avait rattrapée.  
  
Et elle découvrirait rapidement qu'il continuerait de la rattraper chaque fois qu'elle se sentirait de nouveau faiblir, parce que, malgré ce baiser qu'elle jugeait désastreux, quand bien même elle le chérissait avec chaque fibre de son être, un lien indéfectible s'était créé ce soir-là entre eux et qu'ils s'étaient promis, en un simple regard, de se relever plus forts.  
  
Ensemble.


End file.
